


Let Me Show What You’ve Been Missing~

by thiective



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Fingering, M/M, One-Shot, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Restraints, Ribbons, Vibrator, anniversary sex, begging kink, belated valentine's smut fic, gag ball, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: After dating for a year, Shinichi is initially hesitant to show Kaito a room that he made sure the magician thief never knows about.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Let Me Show What You’ve Been Missing~

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Beta-read by AngelicSentinel and ElizeLin. I'm very grateful for them betaing this one-shot.
> 
> Extra-Note: The lyrics are to my tastes, muah. 'Call Me Master' belongs to Blood on the Dance Floor. Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama.

The dinner date, especially on February 14th, wasn't what Kaito had suspected. Sure he received more chocolate than usual. But the magician always thought that it was due to a tradition girls and women celebrated. However, it seems his partner is less inclined to agree despite the small hint of amusement shining in his cerulean eyes. Kaito is puzzled when he finds Shinichi frowning at the amount of chocolate he has in one bag. 

"Are you sure you are going to be carrying all these sweets everywhere, Kaito?" Shinichi asks, and Kaito raises an eyebrow at him. 

"All of them would have gone to waste since most girls at school except for Kazumi gave them to me!" Kaito says with a mock protest. Shinichi raises an eyebrow at this, eyeing the chocolate with a look of bewilderment.

"Fine, but you’ll be the one lugging a bag of chocolates around," Shinichi says airily, and Kaito looks at Shinichi curiously. Wondering what the other boy is thinking about. Shinichi has always been shy and a bit introverted in comparison to Kaito, who is more expressive out of the duo. 

"Shin-chan, is something wrong?" Kaito asks curiously, and Shinichi side glances at him, tilting his head slightly with a smile.

"Everything is ok, for now, let's go on our date," Shinichi says smoothly. Kaito frowns curiously, wondering why his lover would lie to him. A feeling curls in his stomach, nagging. Almost as if he has forgotten something important.

He'll eventually find out about it anyway.

That, or he can always bug Shinichi about it.

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly good, minus the random murder case that popped up. Even so, Kaito is sure Shinichi can solve it. Nothing that doesn't surprise Kaito since Shinichi has a knack for it. Their dessert placed in front of them, a chocolate globe with assorted fruits found inside, had long since lost its surprise. Something that Kaito is a little saddened that Shinichi wasn't able to see. After talking to the police, Shinichi heads back to the table with an apologetic frown. 

"Sorry for the interruption, Kaito," Shinichi says as he sits down on the chair. Kaito shakes his head and smiles at him reassuringly.

"It's fine. This is something only you can do best, right?" Shinichi stares at Kaito, blushes slightly before he coughs behind his hand.

"Tonight, allow me to make it up to you," Shinichi says softly and affectionately. Kaito tilts his head slightly to the side, curious of Shinichi's words and the look of seriousness in his cerulean eyes.

"You don't have to." Kaito says with a reassuring smile. Shinichi frowns, reaches for the magician's hand and gently squeezes it.

"I want to, and I want to tell you a secret." Shinichi whispers and Kaito looks at him interested.

"A secret that not even Mouri-chan knows?" Kaito asks excitedly, and Shinichi nods. The sleuth can feel the heat rising on his face slowly.

"What is it?" Shinichi feels amused at seeing the indigo eyes of his magician, shining with excitement.

"I can't tell you now, but I can show you when we get back home. Don't tell anyone about it, ok?" Shinichi says with a cheeky grin and Kaito, without hesitation or a second thought, agrees. He can’t wait for them to get home.

In honestly, Kaito would have never expected what awaits him back at their suburban home.

* * *

As soon as Kaito closes their front door behind him, locking it, Shinichi is upon him. He drops the bag of chocolates before Shinichi fastens his wrists against the door. His detective's lips move over his hungrily, his tongue thrusting into Kaito's mouth. This…is  _ different _ than the kisses Shinichi shares with him. Most of the kisses Shinichi had shared with him are gentle, deep, and  _ sweet _ . Nothing like  _ tasting _ or  _ rough _ with the urgent need behind it. Kaito's tongue tries to catch up to Shinichi's pace, tangling with it. Still, all Kaito's mind is  _ blank _ , and he succumbs to Shinichi's assault with a helpless mewl when Shinichi places his knee between his legs.

Shinichi's tongue feels the shape of Kaito's, coaxing the magician's out in an open twine and stroking against it before closing his lips around Kaito's tongue to suckle on it. Kaito dazedly opens his eyes, could barely remember why he had closed them, to see an intense gleam in Shinichi's cerulean eyes. The taste of mint and  _ Shinichi _ is left slowly on his tongue. As soon as they part, Shinichi severs the string of saliva formed between them with a flick of his tongue.

"You've forgotten something today." Shinichi murmurs, and Kaito blinks at him dazedly, trying to figure out what his lover is talking about. Shinichi sighs, rolling his eyes with exasperated fondness and kisses the corner of Kaito's mouth.

"I have?" Kaito asks puzzled, still dazed, and Shinichi smirks at him. The same smirk that chills and thrills Kaito to the bone.

"Do you trust me?" Shinichi asks, and Kaito looks at him, puzzled before nodding. Shinichi smiles at him with a hint of coyness and tugs his hand. Leading Kaito to the basement of the home after they've kicked their shoes off. Kaito follows after Shinichi, notes on how warm Shinichi's hand feels around his wrist. Kaito blinks when Shinichi tugs on the book of a bookshelf and his jaw drops as the bookshelf automatically moves away. With the bookshelf out of the way, Kaito stares at the assortment of adult toys decorating the room. He only recognizes some of them and knows that his detective is passionate whenever they fall into bed with each other, but seeing the amount of it is another story.

"Since today is Valentine's Day, a day you've forgotten, I believe  _ punishment _ is in order." Shinichi purrs into his ear, and Kaito shivers from the warm breath hitting his ear. He can feel his detective's hands gliding down the front of his gray toggle jacket, unbuttoning it and taking it off. "How shall I punish you today for being so  _ forgetful _ ~?" Kaito whimpers at feeling the press of Shinichi's lips on the skin behind his ear. Kaito knows that Shinichi had taken off his black jacket sometime when he took off his gray one. Then his detective's hand untucks his black shirt from his jeans and Kaito shivers from the cool press of Shinichi's hands dancing along with the skin of his belly.

"Whatever  _ you _ like." Kaito breathes out, and Shinichi's chuckles resound into his ear. Throatily.  _ Deep _ , seductive, and rich like dark chocolate.

"Anything  _ I _ like~ Are you sure about that?~" Shinichi asks huskily. The detective nips on his ear lobe, worrying it and tugging a gasp from Kaito's lips.

"Yes," Kaito whimpers out when a hand reaches his nipple, rolling the steadily hardening nub between his fingers. Kaito reaching up, cupping Shinichi's face and bringing him into a deep kiss, readily tangling his tongue with his lover. "I  _ trust _ you, Shinichi~" Kaito murmurs and Shinichi blinks, his cerulean eyes soften, and he presses a brief kiss to Kaito's soft and warm lips. Readily swallowing a soft moan when Shinichi's hand begins to go lower,  _ lower _ until it traces the half-hard bulge of his erection. 

"Then let's  _ start _ ~" Shinichi purrs as he withdraws his hands and leads Kaito to a table. Kaito feels the shiver of excitement going through him, eyeing on the toys that Shinichi might play with him tonight. Shinichi sets him on the table, giving the magician a roguish grin. It's that grin that spoke trouble, and Kaito shivers. His eyes fluttering shut as Shinichi helps take off his shirt. Lips pressing insistently against his and Kaito  _ melts _ against Shinichi's warmth. It's ridiculous to how much his body craves for his detective's touch. However, the thought of not touching, not kissing Shinichi is a second wasted. Kaito's arms loop around Shinichi's neck, pulling him close and toying with the cowlick at the nape of Shinichi's hair. He can feel Shinichi's teeth nipping on his lower lip, dragging a groan from him, knows that his detective's hands are roaming over his body.

"Shin-chan-- _ Mn _ !--You are unfair! You still have clothes~" Kaito groans out, and Shinichi chuckles.

"I'm not. I want you to be  _ relaxed _ before the main event starts~" Shinichi says with a voice pitched low. With mischievous blue, cerulean eyes, Shinichi trails his lips down his  _ Kaito's _ body. Kissing and licking his way down. Pressing a kiss on both of his lover's nipples, nipping on the right one gently and tearing out a sultry groan from Kaito's lips. Smirking into his skin, Shinichi trails his lips down, reaching his slacks. The detective pops the button open with his fingers, takes the zipper carefully between his teeth and pulls the zipper down slowly. Kaito blushes wildly at the erotic act from Shinichi, never once suspected Shinichi would do something this sexy. The detective's talented hands pull Kaito's slacks and the red boxers to the ground, letting the magician kick them away once they reach his ankles. Leaving Kaito in just his socks and nothing else. That will soon change. Shinichi takes Kaito's right foot gently into his hand and kisses his inner shin.

"Mine~" Shinichi whispers into Kaito's skin, and Kaito's breath goes shallow. Excited as to what Shinichi will do next.

"Yours, all yours~" Kaito murmurs back. The magician smiles at his detective, lovingly. A smile that Shinichi memorizes and engraves it into his heart. The sleuth stands up and helps Kaito lie down on the cold surface of the metal table. His wrists fasten to the cuffs attached to the metal table, and Kaito shivers as the cold surface touches his heated skin.

"I  _ believe _ you said  _ anything _ , correct?" Shinichi asks, and Kaito nods. Shinichi hums, climbing onto the metal table, hovering above him.

"I would like to have my dessert now _ , Kai-chan~ _ " Kaito feels his blush darken as Shinichi dips his head down. He begins to decorate Kaito's tan skin with bruises, working on his skin with his teeth and tongue. A moan is dragged out, and Kaito arches off the metal table as much as his restraints allow. Wanting to feel more of Shinichi's mouth on him. His body a personal playground,  _ canvas _ , for Shinichi to play around with. A gasp of pain when Shinichi bites a little hard. A whimper is dragged out when Shinichi licks on the purple bruises, he can feel the slick, hot organ dragging along his skin.

"Sh-Shin-chan!" Kaito whimpers when Shinichi's lips find his hardened nipple. The detective traces his tongue around the nub, he can feel how hard and erect it is from attention. ' _ His attention.' _ Shinichi's mind helpfully supplies. Shinichi hums as he nips on the nub, dragging a cry of pleasured pain from Kaito's lips. The detective shakes his hand between them and his fingers curl around Kaito's shaft. He can feel how hard,  _ erect _ it is from arousal stirring inside of Kaito. Shinichi feels the twitch of his cock in his slacks. The urge to the  _ fuck _ Kaito is there. However, the appeal of  _ dragging _ it out, to  _ further _ tease Kaito until he is left begging for more, to let him  _ come _ is more appealing. Shinichi strokes Kaito's cock slowly, more to sate and tease the moonlight magician as he writhes beneath him. His thumb tracing the head of his cock, over his slit and spreading the glistening precum over the head. Shinichi groans around Kaito's nipple, as it rumbles out of his chest, while his free hand teases the neglected nipple. Tracing with a single finger around the nipple in tight, slow circles. Rolling the hard nub between his thumb and forefingers. Pinching and tugging on it, eager to hear more  _ adorable _ noises from Kaito.

"Y-Yes like that! M-more!" Kaito moans, his voice is high and breathy with a note of sensual. Shinichi shivers, and he helplessly groans as Kaito's hips grind against his. He wraps his legs around his waist to get a better angle, more  _ friction _ to spark more of the heat between them. Letting go of the nipple with a pleased sigh, Shinichi switches to the other nipple and gives it the same treatment. By the time Shinichi is done, Kaito is  _ wrecked _ with the need to come and whines when Shinichi stops. Withdrawing his hands and untangling from him. A pleased smirk settles its way on top of Shinichi's lips.

"Don't worry,  _ Kaito _ . I'll come back~" Shinichi comes at him, stroking his slick fingers covered with Kaito's precum down Kaito's thigh. Then in the act of teasing, Shinichi brings his stained fingers up to Kaito's lips.

"But first, be a good boy and  _ clean~"  _ Shinichi purrs and Kaito, breathless, nods and starts to lick kittenishly on Shinichi's fingers. Cleaning the fingers with small licks, tasting  _ himself _ on them, and it sends a shot of thrill down Kaito's spine. He never thought he'd see Shinichi's dominant side come out to play. He had only seen a hint of it, knows that as much as Shinichi preens under attention, he has kept that under wraps. The bitter tang of his precum lingers on Kaito's tongue, even when Shinichi slowly thrusts his two fingers into Kaito's mouth, the magician groans around them. 

"God, you are so  _ adorable _ . You really don't know the terrible things I  _ want _ to do to you~" Shinichi murmurs, remembering the times when Kaito had gone down on his knees and blown him. After a few thrusts, the detective withdraws his fingers, noting how slick they are from Kaito's saliva and his precum. Connecting Kaito's indigo eyes with his cerulean blue eyes, Shinichi brings his own hand up and licks on it. A groan rumbles from Shinichi's throat, almost as if the sound had crawled its way up from Shinichi's chest to his lips. A sensual smirk appears on the detective's lips.

"Let me show what you've been missing~" Shinichi murmurs huskily as he untangles from Kaito, a bit reluctantly. Slipping away from those long thighs that wanted to hold him in place. Knowing his magician's eyes are on him, Shinichi tugs his grey shirt off and slips out of his blue slacks and black boxers. He turns around to retrieve a couple of items on the shelf on the opposite wall from the bed. Curls of satisfaction swirl inside of him, knowing that Kaito's eyes are looking at his backside. Turning around, Shinichi deposits the items onto the standing tray next to the table.

"Are you ready, Kid~?" Shinichi asks with a razor-sharp grin. Kaito shivers underneath it and manages to smile at him with the same grin. A thrill goes down his spine, and Kaito inhales a soft gasp when Shinichi's fingers trail a feather-light trace on his hard length from the base to the tip after he spreads Kaito's legs. Bending the magician's knees and having his feet hovering in the air, baring  _ every _ inch of him to Shinichi. The detective pressed his thumb against the slit of Kaito's cock, tearing a moan from Kaito's lips.

"Do your worst~" Kaito breathes out, and Shinichi chuckles. His fingers trace down to the base and massage Kaito's balls.

"If you say so~" Shinichi purrs. He strokes Kaito's cock steadily, keeping it at a steady pace. Shinichi can feel how hot and heavy Kaito's cock is in his hand. Kaito's hips buck into his hold, a keen sound resounds from Kaito's lips. Then Shinichi leans down, his lips wrapped around the head of Kaito's cock and Kaito's _screams_ as wet heat engulfs him. Pleasure shooting down Kaito's veins, and a cry tears him from his throat when Shinichi sucks on him. The moonlight magician blearily opens his eyes, and he feels his heart race at seeing Shinichi hollowing his cheeks. How those pretty pink lips stretch around him. 

" _ Sh-Shin-chan!  _ If you keep on going like this I-I'm going to-" Kaito manages to groan out, and the wet heat leaves him. Kaito looks at Shinichi in a daze, confused as to why he would stop all of a sudden. A mischievous smirk curls on Shinichi's lips. The detective ties a red ribbon beneath the head of Kaito's cock, making sure it's not too tight to cut off blood supply but snug enough.

"Shin-chan?" Kaito asks, confused, and Shinichi smiles at him.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of  _ you _ ." Shinichi murmurs. Then Kaito feels slick fingers pressing against his entrance, teasingly tracing the ring of muscles.

"For the duration, you are not allowed to cum until I take off this ribbon." The detective purrs at him, and Kaito has a sinking feeling he is now in trouble. A slick finger probes his entrance, slowly thrusts its way into him and Kaito's body jolts. A sultry moan leaves Kaito's lips as his hips buck to the feel of the digit brushing his prostate. Shinichi clenches his teeth, he can feel the soft, warm flesh of Kaito's walls grasping around his finger. Clenching on it. Then a second finger joins the first, followed by a third. Stretching and scissoring the walls apart while thrusting into the eager body of his willing lover. Kaito arching off the table, moaning as every brush of Shinichi's fingers teases the small nub inside of him.

"Sh-Shin-chan! Let me come,  _ please _ ." Kaito begs, and Shinichi shakes his head.

"Not yet," Shinichi says soothingly, his ego purring at seeing Kaito's flushed face. "I want you to feel  _ all _ of the pleasure I'll give you tonight~" Then Shinichi withdraws his fingers, lubes up a sky blue egg-shaped vibrator. He inserts the toy into Kaito's entrance with his fingers. He pushes it to where he thinks Kaito's prostate is located and turns the toy on, setting it to pulse. Buzzing the toy to life and Kaito  _ howls _ with pleasure dripping in his voice. Shocks of pleasure coursing through his veins, the magician writhes against the table.

"Look at  _ you _ , you look like you are having fun and I barely even set the toy to  _ medium _ as well~" Shinichi purrs. The sleuth moves away from where he was, takes a pair of nipple clamps. Leaning down, Shinichi kisses the twin nubs on Kaito's chest. Rolls the left nub between his teeth, purring around it as he bites on it gently. Wringing a groan of pain-pleasure from Kaito's lips. After teasing the hardened nubs, Shinichi moves away with a pleased groan to see them peaked and red. The sleuth gently applies the clamps on his thief and a wave of need mixed with pain and pleasure races its way down to Kaito's core.

"Shinichi,  _ please _ , I  _ need _ to-" Kaito's words stop when Shinichi presses a single finger against Kaito's lips. 

"You will~" Shinichi purrs throatily at him, a sound so  _ filthy _ that if it wasn't for Shinichi teasing him. That sound would have made him aroused. Kaito watches with feverish eyes as Shinichi reaches for the tray to take out a pink ball gag. Places the ball into Kaito's mouth, buckling it around Kaito's head. "Tell me if it feels tight." Shinichi asks, and Kaito's heart skips a beat. He feels a rush of affections for the detective, even with all the teasing, Shinichi still cares about his well being. 

"How does that feel, Kaito? Is it too tight?" Shinichi asks, and Kaito shakes his head, assuring Shinichi that everything is fine. The ball in his mouth isn't uncomfortable, just strange. Shinichi smiles at him affectionately, presses a butterfly kiss to his flushed cheek.

"Good, god, you've been so  _ good _ to me, Kaito. I believe you deserve a reward~" Shinichi whispers teasingly against his skin, moving back to his place between Kaito's legs. Taking his own cock into his hand, Shinichi groans from the relief that sates the burning need to fuck his magician senseless. There is a sound of condom tearing, and Kaito watches as the condom covers Shinichi's cock, wrapping it up. Taking the lube he had set on the table, he squirts a generous amount on his hand and coats his wrapped up hard cock with it. Kaito's heart pounds with excitement and watches as Shinichi groans from a single stroke. Eagerly awaiting for when they are joined  _ intimately _ . Then he feels it, the hard head of Shinichi's cock pressed against his entrance insistently. Kaito whimpers through the gag ball. A pleasured scream sounds through the ball when Shinichi inches his way into him, and Shinichi grunts when Kaito's greedy heat immediately clamps around him.

"Relax Kai-chan~ I want to make you feel good~" Shinichi purrs to him soothingly. He curls his fingers around Kaito's aroused cock, stroking it. His free hand cradling Kaito's hip, holding him steady. With the buzzing of the toy inside him and Shinichi's cock beginning to thrust into him, Kaito can barely think. Barely make a coherent sentence as waves of pleasure wash over him again and  _ again _ . Drool leaking down his chin, Kaito's hips buck when Shinichi's cock pushes the vibrating toy against his prostate. A groan falls from Shinichi's lips with the vibrating toy presses against the head of his cock. Keeping the slow and steady pace, Shinichi thrusts and  _ thrusts _ into Kaito deep. His mind capturing the flushed cheeks, the elegant arch of Kaito's back, the hazed indigo eyes lost to pleasure with dishevelled hair. Kaito, in his current state, is the definition of lust. A growl slips from Shinichi's lips as he thrusts harder into Kaito and Kaito mewls through the gag, his hands clenching the air as if struggling to hold onto something. Then Shinichi bends down, his tongue toying with the nipple clamp and Kaito's thighs tremble around Shinichi's body. The ribbon around his cock stained with the precum. 

"Do you want to come~?" Shinichi asks huskily, his voice rough with lust and pleasure. His cerulean eyes taking in the way Kaito writhes beneath him,  _ sobs _ for relief and how he nods despite how his body shakes with ecstasy running through him. His cock strains against the ribbon, the incredible need to cum is  _ impossible _ to ignore. A whimper bursts out as Shinichi traces the head of Kaito's cock and Shinichi's chuckles echoes in their room. Their  _ sex dungeon _ . 

"Now, ~?" Shinichi purrs as he rolls his hips, teasing Kaito as he bumps the toy against the nub. Kaito's eyes are bright, shining wet, and feeling like he's about to lose his mind. Kaito nods again, moaning through the gag ball and Shinichi purrs with approval.

"Good  _ boy _ ," Shinichi murmurs huskily, fingers the end of the ribbon. "now  _ scream _ ~," Shinichi says as he tugs the fabric off and Kaito  _ screams _ . His mind is blissfully white as he  _ comes _ . White ribbons of his semen splatters on his chest, his abdominal, his chin. It's not long before Shinichi comes in Kaito, groaning out his name. Thrusting wildly into Kaito, Shinichi barely switches off the toy as he fills the sack with his seed. Collapsing on top of Kaito, who lets out a huff for the sudden extra weight on him, Shinichi unbuckles the gag ball and presses a soft kiss to Kaito's lips. It's sweet, gentle, loving. Unlike the rough passion earlier.

"Happy Valentine's day Kaito~," Shinichi says breathlessly against Kaito's lips, and Kaito leans up and returns Shinichi's kiss despite his limbs feeling like jelly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Shin-chan~" Kaito murmurs back. "Why didn't you tell me we have a  _ sex dungeon _ like this in our home?" Kaito asks curiously, and Shinichi grumbles before pressing a kiss on Kaito's cheek.

"Let's just say it was okaa-san's idea since she made one in the Kudo Mansion." Shinichi murmurs. Any questions Kaito wanted to ask are pushed into the back of his mind as Shinichi takes the opportunity to start the next round.


End file.
